Eleven (episode)
'''Eleven '''is an episode of Numberblocks. Plot The Numberblocks make a new friend, football fan Eleven, who gets them trained for the big match. Synopsis Ten and One greet each other and ask each other what they should play. While they start thinking, a ball bumps One onto Ten, forming a Numberblock one more than ten. She separates into Ten and One, both of who ask who that was, until they realize it was... a new Numberblock! }} Eleven appears! Eleven goes to the magic mirror, creating another Eleven, who splits into Ten and One. Eleven arranges herself shorter and when he sets her foot on the ball, the ground changes into a field. Eleven kicks the ball in the air 11 times as she counts each time. Eleven sings about being 10+1, as they get trained for the football match. At the match, Eleven realizes that the other team is missing. Eleven Numberblobs fill in. Game on! The Numberblocks kick the ball to goalie One. He tosses it to Two, who kicks it to Three, and the sequence continues up to Eleven. The ball then becomes saved by the goalie Numberblob. Passing the ball 'Blob by 'Blob, when Eleven keeps it and kicks it to the goal net. The Numberblocks cheer for victory as they sing the song's reprise. Song We're on our way to victory We're on a roll With 10 on the pitch and 1 in goal We will never be denied We'll take it in our stride With 10 and 1, 10 and 1 11 on our side Football shirts Football shirts One for every Numberblock Football shirts 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 And one more is 11 Bobble hats Bobble hats One for every Numberblob Bobble hats 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 And one more is 11 We're on our way to victory We're on a roll With 10 on the pitch and 1 in goal We will never be denied We'll take it in our stride With 10 and 1, 10 and 1 11 on our side One ten, one one 10 and 1, 11 One ten, one one 10 and 1, 11 Number blobs! Turn it up to 11 'Cause we're louder than the rest 10 and 1, 10 and 1 11 is the best We're on our way to victory We're on a roll With 10 on the pitch and 1 in goal We will never be denied We'll take it in our stride With 10 and 1, 10 and 1 11 on our side With 10 and 1, 10 and 1 11 on our side Trivia * Song: Eleven On Our Side * The long-awaited Numberblock Eleven is now actually seen. * This is the first episode to premiere in 2019. * This is the first time Ten becomes an addend in addition magic. * This is the third time we see the Numberblobs. * Eleven's Numberblobs sing "Numberblobs", similar to the introduction to the Numberblobs episode. ** that also might probity be their Theme Song. * This is the second time Nine almost sneezes, the first being "Building Blocks". * This is the only episode which does not consist 90% of a song. It however, does have a song. * This is the first time we meet Eleven's Numberblobs. * This is the second time that the smaller Numberblocks sing the song, the first being Eight (episode). Goof * In one scene, Numberblob 11 (red)'s bobble hat is white. Fanon Story Arifmetix One sees a round red ball. She counts one. As she wonders what she should do with it, she does over to Four, Seven, and Ten. They decide to play Piggy In The Middle. While playing, One has never had a chance to catch the ball... unless. She jumps onto Ten... 10 + 1 = 11 And they become Eleven! Eleven goes to a magic mirror, which creates another Eleven. 11 - 1 = 10 Ten and One are glad to see Eleven. One points out at Eleven has two 1's on top. Eleven explains that the first 1 means one 10 and the second 1 means one 1. He's one 10-block and one 1-block, and he's a palindrome, too, which means if he flips his number around, it still looks the same. Eleven sings about being a palindrome and the numbers that add up to 11. Finn The Numberblocks Guy The Numberblocks 1-10 come to One's house for tea. As she wonders what one more than ten is, Ten says she has an idea. 10 + 1 = 11 Eleven appears. Eleven goes to a magic mirror, which creates another Eleven. 11 - 1 = 10 Gallery Two on Eleven.PNG|2 Seven on Eleven.PNG|7 Eight on Eleven.PNG|8 Nine on Eleven.PNG|9, about to sneeze... almost. NUMBERBLOBBY.png|The Numberblobs' return Eleven.JPG Tall-l.PNG|Eleven in 10+1 form 12BA2203-3D29-4323-8944-2A35507008D6.jpeg|“A NEW NUMBERBLOCK!” 30ECD703-84AC-4E74-8256-638B1F2B26F1.jpeg|"Hello, I'm 11." DC3CE5C2-F5F2-47D7-B5D1-869963AE5FBC.jpeg|BLOCK PATROL! 5BFC5C21-6D44-49EF-B908-BBA5491861A0.jpeg|Zehn on the field and ein in goal! 5EB3FB28-D480-4B39-99DB-1B0D45D02FD4.jpeg|Four still hates round things... 5BA0EE2B-9521-4610-96F6-BAC0211EC885.jpeg|7-11!? 0FEB1B80-5CA2-497C-8792-FA927A28B4BB.jpeg|What’s even the point of football shirts if none of you guys actually wears clothes? 33B60EEB-179C-4719-9346-F4FF291EB5EC.jpeg|Team Numberblocks! AD1DDF58-229D-4DA0-A2E6-E4CACF798DA1.jpeg|Blobble hats! B7180648-31EA-44D7-BFF7-0DD3D72CFCB6.jpeg|The big game. 5FF35472-7D75-492E-B898-AF7EDF1B19A2.jpeg|High Five! 80712775-E6DA-4FC2-A996-E50277A58565.jpeg|Seven is too tall for the camera. F39E7B4B-11F5-4B07-8267-22B429902617.jpeg|Ten Outa Ten! 9DEE199A-13E7-43CF-BC2F-C53DE4D4AB9F.jpeg|...elf! C7B63C37-1C0B-4493-8154-63B107017328.jpeg|Ten and One! 7B53DC83-1885-4B24-9841-5890247A8679.jpeg|Ten and one is... 5A3C5262-C49E-466F-889C-E6EFBEF12179.jpeg|...eleven! CD467E36-E2B0-4781-B0D5-03C91E964BEC.jpeg|One is commentating! 3B322012-0FC0-410C-B791-EF4B3C265DEE.jpeg|234, 432, 45678910 54EA9A26-3DC5-475E-98B7-D4A60CA2C74C.jpeg|Something’s missing... A0FFDEF2-89D4-4974-807B-83B0E4C176BE.jpeg|THE OTHER TEAM! 63430A2C-8DE3-40D0-9E12-682FDCF9CE33.jpeg|Why is the eleventh Numberblob’s bobble hat white? F168E890-A303-4E3D-BC39-4859CCF12424.jpeg|Blocks vs Blobs 1F88EAD7-7A26-487F-8306-E4D982B55B43.jpeg|ONE CAUGHT THE BALL! EA39233D-995C-4EA0-9E2D-A77F2C7FFB95.jpeg|Two doesn’t care! D2B4EA0D-C67E-4C92-A347-8F0BBAE92718.jpeg|Three uses Headbutt! D06E1964-420A-42A2-AD0C-1A1A6E1E47A9.jpeg|Four wishes spherical objects never existed! 01FF2807-DA15-4C1E-A26C-187F916DC1B2.jpeg|Five does something! A04A286F-8B74-4BF4-9BBA-B7B605D56489.jpeg|Six almost did the splits! 1884487F-EEE2-4581-88B8-E141F313B32C.jpeg|Seven missed the ball entirely! 87394742-AC9A-459E-AE42-5364CD7282B9.jpeg|Eight goes full-on Octoblock! 167CDADB-8B78-4527-870D-9D60C8E01CFD.jpeg|Nine’s Numberling is slanted! EE153FEC-9282-4DBD-8311-64D987F75E60.jpeg|Ten! EACD7944-D2E4-40E2-8AA4-0ECB72BF5412.jpeg|And Eleven goes full-on K! 15F1E830-187D-4A2A-9F38-9D3D8F8D5489.jpeg|ELEVEN SPLITS INTO TEN AND ONE! IS THAT AGAINST THE RULES? 740914B8-58A2-45C7-A98F-4BA4824C6B0B.jpeg|Wait. CB77FC85-ABE8-4D41-B571-635DCE3D5893.jpeg|ELF! BC71A02E-AA94-4843-AE7D-25DF0445A26F.jpeg|YAY!!! F33C98E2-7DFE-459D-AC72-A63C2E7B04AA.jpeg|TEN AND ONE!!! 332C6CF7-0E95-4A02-976A-C384E3DF99B2.png|Eleven’s just realised something that she's forgot! FE3741D2-62F2-435F-B231-86894558032F.png|“We need eleven more players! 16A78253-6068-43C0-BBA0-99617B2086EA.png|The Numberblobs agree to be the other team D8B90563-7E21-4566-A1CA-92F01E725ADB.png|Why would you even take a bow with a ball? E3C70A28-ED99-486A-B892-F9023F295517.png|Two kicks it eventually... B4E6BA40-B35A-4D23-BADF-BAEE4DABE09E.png|That was a nice header there, Three! C1E49972-885C-4ABD-9986-1F73E569BC2A.png|Four refuses to even look at the ball. He hates round things. 6D9E8DE7-FAD2-41C5-AD07-0301953E9DF1.png|Five does a little jump kick... 3F05EE6E-E1CA-4677-978A-BAA6BC1106FC.png|Six is getting ready... CAEAA2EA-3A32-40F8-958B-2DD2339971E8.png|Seven! The ball’s there! AD571D14-C1B1-4E20-82A6-B04DD61959C2.png|But you’re too busy thinking about something... 992D41A9-6A7C-457D-92E0-93A302BEC3BB.png|Ooh! That’s gotta hurt! C9BCF633-A8EB-4B04-BE5D-FC84D7C2B8AD.png|But you were watching the ball, but not when it hit you, Nine. 1FE9657F-655F-43C2-B728-05FCF8EDFDBB.png|Ten looks like she’s the only decent player! F3D44D02-C1F3-4FDE-B464-57BF9CF89F80.png|“Now Pass it to Eleven! 598522ED-FEAC-4683-B816-FF6A5A14557D.png|Eleven looks shocked by this move she’s about to make... 7218F28E-25A1-4629-AE4C-FE7BD0E8B61D.png|However, she leaps for the ball.... E05C1A9F-D7D8-479F-B314-F123406F51A8.png|“Incredible!” BDC30740-2111-4D6F-9FA9-C3E6ADD6BDA2.png|“It’s a save!” A5265A1F-D85B-4DD4-86BB-6CDDA109F975.png|Now it’s the Numberblobs’ turn... F59EE0B9-6438-49AA-BF23-090034090151.png|Who passes it to one of Numberblob Ten... EE9DCFB8-0D21-4A29-98C5-EE9525AE21EE.png|Meanwhile, Eight looks kinda shocked by how the Numberblobs keep kicking.... 34E39B55-D794-4148-AA6A-49321AEE2BBF.png|Eight looks angry now... E806C7A7-9986-48D3-9A15-D43F508951F6.png|Seven’s too busy running around the pitch! PLAY THE GAME PROPERLY, SEVEN! FD386651-A4B5-4567-8770-03B18CB05FBC.png|Eleven actually looks determined now.... BE6B49B6-2DD8-43C8-8DD5-FB3F1B6AAACA.png|And she’s going to take a header... 344F960E-292E-4F52-B7A9-C5737C3443FC.png|And she hits it! (With a cool pose too!) 3FF8648D-2C84-4859-B833-967719AEDCB9.png|Eleven takes a big kick.... 38BECCCF-25D4-48AD-B33A-A7ABC459C220.png|Numberblob Eleven misses! 0C61F616-2FCC-461F-BF5C-B183C799F47C.png|But just looks at the ball, anyway. FE0F3001-CECE-45D7-BC10-E7D22EBCB518.png|Goooooaal! 94814926-6436-4B04-BA4E-C4B25190A32F.png|Well, The Numberblocks sure do look ready to celebrate. 8F348AEC-F07D-4549-AE75-8AF3357E9921.png|“Eleven on our side!” Videos ]] ]] Category:Upcoming Category:Episodes Category:Round Thing Haters Category:Teens